Ecstasy
by phoebe9509
Summary: They argue and then they make up


Aaron Hotchner looked at his watch, it was 11:17p.m. He stepped into the new club called 'Ecstasy', a strip club that was being watched for a guy who liked to rape the 'entertainers.' In this gig, Hotch played the role of Dominic Murphy, a business man from Chicago. He wore a black Armani suit with gold cuff links, a white dress shirt and thin silver rimmed glasses. He walked over to the bar and sat down near the V.I.P. rooms. And to his luck, he was given a V.I.P. pass so he could make friends with the suspect to get him in the room while getting entertained by Prentiss and another and see what happens. Hotch turned to the bartender and ordered a Rum and Coke, before turning back to the room. The room was very long and somewhat as wide. The walls were a dark, dark maroon with black designs. The V.I.P. rooms were curtained with a black silk. Down the middle was a long runway with poles parted 10 feet away from each other. Cages 6 and 7 feet tall were hanging 4 feet off the ground with poles in the middle. At the back of the runway was a huge black curtain with maroon trim. There were 20 to 25 small round tables scattered around the floor with men that were waiting for the next show. Which was in 10 minutes.

Hotch turned around to find his drink waiting there with two pieces of paper under it. He looked up at the bartender, who just pointed down to the end of the bar where two of the girls from the show were looking at him and giggling. Hotch just shook his head while smiling and turned towards the runway. That's when the lights went dim and the bright lights on the runway came on.

The girls came out two at a time, and they were all wearing the same thing but never the same colors. The first five sets of girls went into the cages where the rest stayed on the stage. JJ was left on the stage in baby blue, while Emily was in the cage second closest to Hotch.

Emily was given the name Bella 'Sinner' Prince with 'Sinner' as her undercover stripper name for this gig. She had on blood red short booty shorts and a black corset with blood red trim and ribbon in the back that was tied tighter around her breast to make them push up more. She had on glossy black heels with red and black ribbon that was wrapped up her leg and knotted mid-calf. No bow. Her hair was in gentle loose waves that flowed down her back. She had on a dark smoky eye shadow and black mascara, bright red lip gloss and light red blush. And to top it all off, her nails were painted red with the tips black.

Most eyes were on her and her partner who was in the cage with her. They all knew her as 'Saint', which was part of the reason she was with Emily, but her name was Angela. She was dressed the same as Emily but the colors were white booty shorts and a gold corset; gold eye shadow and blush, white lips and she had dirty blonde hair that was pin straight. Talk about Heaven and Hell!

"That's him right?" Emily asked as the music started to begin their routine and she looked at the man sitting right next to them staring.

"Does he have black hair and bright green eyes?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Angela said in a weak voice as part of the routine came up and she and Emily grinded up against each other.

"Isn't that your boss you were saying that we had to entertain in the V.I.P. tent with the prick?" Angela asked in a girlish giggle.

"Does he have dark brooding eyes and looks like he's choking on air?"

"Yes" another giggle.

"Then yes." Emily smiled impishly as the routine played on with Angela dragging her hands up her body and into the air as Emily trailed her hands down Angela's sides to her legs, did a booty drop, and trailed back up.

"Emily? What if he tries to do something in the room?" Angela asks as she twirled and danced around the pole.

"Trust me, with me AND Hotch in the room nothing will happen." She said as Angela ran her hands down Emily's stomach and hips and felt her gun and smiled. "See? You'll be safe. I promise."

"Your boss looks frustrated." She said and she and Emily twirled down the pole together.

"Tough! For him being a dick for the past few days he deserves to look and feel that way!" Emily said as they grinded against each other again.

"No, I mean as in I don't know how to explain it really. The songs about to end, you ready for the finale?" Angela asked.

"You know it!" Emily said excitedly.

The cage rose up towards the ceiling and the bottom split in half as the pole lowered down more. Emily and Angela were still on the half that was up higher while the other half hit the floor. Emily grabbed the pole and as she slid down, she flipped so as she twirled down her legs were up in the air with one bent and the other straight. Angela was twisted around the pole in ways normal people thought impossible. And that was the end of that part.

The room was filled with applause and whistles as they all bowed with their partners and went off to 'entertain.' Emily quickly caught JJ's eyes and nodded. Sometime in the routine the suspect, Paul Bateman, had made his way to the bar and was now talking with Hotch, so that's where they headed.

"Hey boys," Emily said as she put a hand on Hotch's shoulder and Angela did the same to Paul, "how's your night goin', handsome?" Emily asked as she looked between Hotch and Paul.

"Much better now that you two are here sugar doll!" Paul said to Emily as his hand caressed Angela's cheek.

"What're your names?" Hotch asked as he took his shot in one quick gulp while looking at Emily. He was having trouble breathing.

"I'm Saint." Angela said with another girlish giggle as she ran a hand down Paul's forearm.

"And I'm Sinner." Emily said with a wicked crooked smile as she ran a hand through Hotch's hair.

"Paul." Paul said as he nibbled on Angela's ear which made her giggle. Again.

"Dominic." Hotch said as he moved a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.

"Hey my friend, Dom here has a pass for a V.I.P. room. Would you ladies like to join us?" Paul asked hopefully.

Emily and Angela looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Emily said as she and Angela took Paul and Hotch by the hand and led them to a room.

Inside the room there was another couple. They were actually cops but Paul didn't know, so he didn't care.

Emily pushed Hotch onto one of the loveseats in the room and straddled him.

"So Dominic," Emily asked seductively as she started to unbutton his shirt a little, "what would you like me to do?"

Angela had already taken Paul's shirt off and was making a trail with her tongue from his stomach up.

"Well aren't you a little tease? How about you surprise me?" Hotch asked as he took hold of her hips.

"Trust me Hotch," she spoke next to his ear, low enough so no one else would hear, "I don't like this gig just as much as you. So we get this dance done and over with, we act more than friendly for Paul to believe this is real and then we leave it alone, okay?" her breath tickling his ear as she kissed along his jaw line and looked back at him.

"Fine by me." He growled.

"Good." She growled back and with that she got up. She couldn't believe Hotch was acting like this. He wanted this case to be over with because he was supposed to go on a date that Rossi set up for him. So needless to say he was being an ass to her for the past couple of days because she had to take the time to learn the routine to the dance with Angela. She wanted to drop kick his ass.

As she got up, her hands trailed down his chest and thighs. She walked over to Angela and whispered in her ear. When he heard her giggle and saw her nod he was beyond confused. Emily just turned back to Hotch, got down on her hands and knees, and crawled over to him. And even though they were pissed at each other, it was still the sexiest thing he'd EVER seen! When Emily was back by Hotch, she was placed right between his legs. She crawled up to straddle him but got a better idea. She took his hand in hers and led him to the recliner. She pushed him down again and backed away. Angela had managed to get Paul into the recliner next to it and was now coming towards Emily.

Hotch watched awestruck as Emily and Angela grinded up and down against each other. Angela worked her way behind Emily and undid the ribbon of the corset with her teeth and Emily sank down to the ground, but taking Angela's booty shorts with her, leaving her in a pair of gold satin underwear. As Angela stepped out of her shorts, Emily gently took off her corset to reveal a red satin bra. Emily turned around so that they were facing each other and they did some more of their little dance. Then Emily tugged on the ribbon with her teeth, and Angela took off her corset to reveal a satin white bra with a wing tattoo right above her left breast with the word 'hero' written. Angela then did a booty drop and brought Emily's shorts with her and showing the guys her black satin underwear. To Hotch's shocking surprise, he saw what he thought was a tiny bit of a tattoo on Emily's right hip. Then the girls got back on their hands and knees and crawled over to the guys.

Emily sat on Hotch's lap with her back to him and danced and wiggled and tortured him with her lap dance right over his erection he was trying so hard to hide. She turned so that she was no straddling him with her core right over himself and wiggled some more.

"Hey Sinner?" Angela asked getting off Paul "I'm going to the bar to get a drink, you want anything?"

"I'll have a Jack. Straight. No ice." Emily said as she looked at Hotch, who now had his head laying back, to see if he wanted anything.

"Umm...I'll have a Jack and Coke, Saint, please" then looked at Paul.

"I'll go with you to help you carry them." He said getting up.

"Oh, umm....thanks Paul." Angela said nervously.

"Saint, come here real quick." Emily beckoned.

"Yeah?"

"If he tries anything," Emily said in a whisper, "Anything at all, knee him in the balls and come in here and get me. Okay?"

"Yep." Then she was gone.

Emily looked back at Hotch to find that he had his head back again with his eyes closed and a pained look on his face. With a smug smirk, Emily tried to get off but was stopped by Hotch firmly putting his hands on her hips. As Emily looked up from where his hands were to look in his eye, the anger that was in them was replaced by curiosity, worry and a little bit of fear when she saw the anger and pain in his eyes.

Hotch leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder and a sound that was mixed between a growl and a groan escaped his throat and his grip on her hips became more painful as he forced them down as he thrusted his huge erection up to her.

It was only once but it was enough to cause her to gasp in pure surprise and anger. When he heard her, he lifted his head with his eyes mocking and his smile just as cocky.

"So are you done acting like a little tease or what?" Hotch asked angrily as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket telling him he had a text message.

As he flipped it open he read the message and closed it.

"That message is from my date. So I got to go." Hotch smugly said as he put the phone back into his pocket but didn't look at Emily yet. When he did though, he wished he could take it back.

Emily sat on his lap, tears threatening to brim over, with hurt and anger trying to win the battle as the dominate emotion in her eyes. His grip on her hips loosened but still kept them in place.

"Em, I-"

"Don't you EVER FUCKING call me 'EM' AGAIN!! Emily yelled. Anger defiantly won that battle.

"Em, I didn't-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!? I said NEVER call me that AGAIN!!! AND GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Emily screamed as she jumped off him and walked over to her clothes and began to put them back on. The other two undercovers had stopped what they were doing to watch in fear and horror.

Once she was done putting on the corset she turned to Hotch with tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed them away angrily before she spoke one last time.

"So Hotch, before you go home and screw this new girl, I just gotta ask one question." Emily said as she walked over to Elliot and leaned into his ear. Her breath tickling his ear.

"How does it feel for a good little Catholic boy to commit a sin?" Emily asked as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

Next thing Hotch knew, her palm connected with his cheek with a sickening sound, then she was gone. Just as Emily was leaving the room, Angela and Paul came in.

"What the hell did you do Dominic?" Angela asked as she glared at him before leaving to find Emily.

As he watched Angela and Emily leave the room he had also wonder what the hell did he do?!? How the hell was he supposed to fix this? 'I really fucked up this time.'

The next few days on the case Emily didn't look or talk to Hotch at all. She just went about her business like he wasn't there. She partnered herself with Morgan not even caring what Hotch wanted her to be working on. He was just lucky she wasn't using him for a punching bag at the moment.

Hotch couldn't stop staring at Emily, and he was scared at what he saw. She never once looked at him. Her eyes never flickered in his direction. She was extremely pissed and he knew she had every right to be. He had no right to do that to her. It was stupid on his part and the thing was he didn't even mean it. He was falling in love with her and never wanted to hurt her. Stupid Rossi and his stupid date that he set up. No one was going to be able to take place of Emily, and he knew that. JJ was upset with him as well. She was the one who found Emily leaving the club and she told her everything. JJ was still at least talking to him at the moment…although barely.

The case was finally solved and when they got back home JJ drove Emily home. Morgan and Garcia dragged Reid and Rossi out to a bar with them. Hotch was left all alone.

He decided he needed to go home and think about some things. He needed to find a way to make it up to Prentiss, and he needed to do it quick because he couldn't keep working like this. The sad part about all of this was the fact that he couldn't stop picturing her dancing in the cage and crawling towards him on the floor in that outfit. He never saw her look as intoxicating as she did that night. And he just had to go and fuck it up. Smooth move!

Emily got home and went to take a bath. She needed to relax. She needed to get everything that happened out of her head and just forget about it. She was going to have to talk to Hotch eventually considering he was her boss and she didn't want to get transferred to another unit because these people were her family but she was still so pissed off at him. She never thought he would say those things to her. Asshole. She finished up her bath half an hour later and dried herself off and put on her robe that came mid thigh. She walked into her bedroom and threw on a tank top and some shorts. Then pissed off that she had no way of getting rid of her anger she plopped down on the couch and started channel surfing.

Nothing was taking her mind off of Hotch so she took the remote and chucked it at the wall. With an angry sigh, she flopped down on the couch. After three minutes of silence, Emily jumped off the couch when there was a knock on the door. Not remembering telling anyone to come over she simply lay back down.

"Whoever it is, come back tomorrow!" Emily said as she rolled over.

But the knocking just became louder and frequent.

"What the fuck." She mumbled as she went into her bedroom, grabbed her gun that was on the bedside table.

Clicking off the safety, Emily walked over to the door and unlocked it. Having her gun ready in her right hand, she slowly opened the door.

Putting her gun on the table next to the door, she opened it all the way as she glared at Hotch the same as he did to her. This continued for a good 10 minutes.

"What the fuck do you want?" rage dripped from every word in her voice.

Next thing she knew, Hotch's lips were crushing into hers and forcing her backwards. He kicked the door closed as he pinned her against the wall next to it. He had both of her hands in one of his pinned to the space above her head, while his other hand pulled her back closer to him. Emily was being stubborn and refused to kiss back, but Hotch could change that. His lips softened extremely and he ran his tongue over Emily's bottom lip, his hand let go of her hands and he pulled her as close as physically possible. To her misfortune, the moan she was trying to hide, escaped her throat causing Hotch to smile. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in to her mouth. But Emily wasn't giving up. Not yet anyway.

Emily took his bottom lip in her mouth and bit down hard causing him to yell and jump back, breathless.

"What the…fuck Hotch?" Emily said out of breath, but her anger was back.

Because without wasting time Hotch had her in her original position with her hands over her head. Hotch leaned in and started to nibble on her earlobe before blowing in her ear.

"So…" Hotch whispered into her ear, "you want to know how it feels for a little Catholic boy, like me, to commit a sin?" he asked as he trailed his tongue down her neck, sending a shiver through her.

"It feels pretty damn good!" he grows as she sucks and bits on her neck.

As soon as those words came out, Emily got an idea. An idea for the sweetest revenge.

As Hotch trailed the nibbles along her jaw line Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and kissed him with as much force he began with. Hotch stumbled back a bit before kissing her back just as much. Emily started to head towards her room but Hotch stopped her. So she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist for him to get the idea. Which he did. Hotch's hands went from around her waist to grabbing her ass for support. As they stumbled into Emily's room, Hotch dropped Emily onto the bed and pushed her back. Hotch bent down and took off his shoes, then got on his hands and knees on top of her and started to kiss her madly. Emily's hands ran up and down his chest until they met the hem of his white shirt. Emily pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor somewhere. Emily wrapped her legs around him again and with her feet, pushed down his pants and boxers. Hotch, gladly pushed them off the rest of the way.

Emily flipped them over so that she was on top, but got off and went to her bed side table. Figuring she was just grabbing a condom, Hotch closed his eyes and waited to feel her get back on the bed. But the only thing he felt was something cold close around his wrists. Hotch's eyes shot open as he tried to sit up but found it impossible. He tilted his head up to see that he was hand cuffed around of the poles in the headboard.

"Emily? What the hell is this?!" Hotch asked as he struggled to sit.

"Well…" Emily started as she crawled over top of him in just her bra and shorts. "I wanted you to experience what a real tease feels like." Emily said with the sexiest, impish smile he's ever seen.

"Emily I-"Hotch began but Emily put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when a sinner gets hold of a little Catholic boy." Emily said seductively as Hotch started to suck on her finger.

Emily started to kiss and lick her way down his stomach. She stopped when she reached just below his belly button and went to his thigh. Emily was kissing just on the side of his thigh and inching closer when she heard a groan escape Hotch's throat. With a smile on her lips Emily positioned herself right at Hotch's growing erection. She took her finger and skimmed it up and down the underside of his shaft, before settling it under his sack. Emily gently blew cold air up and down where her finger traced and watched in pleasure as Hotch's cock twitched. She then blew cold air on his sack as she massaged them in her hand. Emily licked up and down Hotch's shaft as she heard him groan in protest. Emily stopped massaging him and took him in both hands.

"I always thought you would have a good reason to be the cocky bastard that you are."

"Why don't you try it for yourself?" Hotch asked in a weak voice.

"Cause that would ruin all my fun if I did it now." Emily said making her lips pouty and all Hotch wanted to do was kiss her.

Emily put his sack in her mouth causing him to moan in surprise. As she did this, her right hand moved up and down his shaft. Emily let go of his sack and moved to the top of his manhood.

"Emily! Please, don't….ughh!" Hotch groaned and Emily sucked gently on the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around to make him anxious.

Hotch's moans were getting louder and louder that Emily shoved his whole cock in her mouth and pumped up and down getting faster and faster.

"Emi-! Stop…I'm going to explode! Please!" Hotch said but it was too late. As Emily grinded her teeth gently up Hotch's shaft and firmly placed her hands on his hips, his head fell back and his hips bucked into her mouth. As he spilled his cum into Emily's mouth, he moaned her name so loud he was sure China heard him. As he came down from his high, Emily had sucked him dry and had licked up every drop that spilled into her mouth. Emily stood up and dropped her shorts to the ground, stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She then crawled onto him and down on top of his chest that was still heaving up and down and his eyes shut. She took one of his nipples in her mouth, causing his eyes to shoot open and another moan came out.

"You're so not playing fair!" Hotch said breathlessly.

"Well from what I recall, you think I'm a tease. So I want you to get a front row seat as to what feels like to be…handled…by a tease." Hotch said as she switched nipples.

"Emily…please….let me taste you." Hotch said with a slight pout and his eyes wide.

"I'll think about it." Emily whispered in his ear. She then kisses him passionately getting a moan of surprise and pleasure. Her tongue slides into his mouth as she straddles his hips.

"Prentiss…" Hotch groans while throwing his head back and bucking his hips when he feels Emily's wet core threw her boy shorts.

"I think the little Catholic boy could use a reward." Emily said as she got off the bed and took off the bra and boy shorts.

Emily comes and sits on Hotch's chest. She leans back that her arms are locked and stable by his hips and her legs above his shoulders. And so she was just out of reach for his tongue.

"Emily…" Hotch moaned/whined when he couldn't reach her.

"Oh fine." Emily said as she slid closer.

That's when Hotch devoured her.

Hotch didn't waste time to be gentle with her. Maybe another time, but not now. Hotch sucked hardly on her clit causing her to moan loudly.

"Mmm, Hotch! Oh God that feels good!" Emily said as she moved closer.

Hotch tore away from her lip and unannounced to her, slid his tongue into her folds and moved it around. He then moved it in and out a couple of times until he felt her tighten up and move away.

"Hey!" Hotch said looking up to find Emily struggling for air. "You got to mess with me…why can't I mess with you?"

Emily looked at him with a huge devilish smile. "Because you're not a tease."

And with that Emily moved so that she was right at the top of his manhood but stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Hotch asked, afraid she would back out and leave him like this.

"Condom?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes, no or yes, yes?"

Wait. Now you have me confused. No, I don't want to use one."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet."

And with that Emily slid down only far enough to get his head in.

"Em!!!" Hotch groaned and he bucked into her so he was completely inside of her.

At first Emily rode him softly, so she leaned down and kissed him hard. But Hotch started to go faster.

"Oh God, Hotch! That feels so good!!" Emily moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

Hotch groaned as his head fell back onto the pillows.

"Harder, Hotch! Oh God faster!" Emily moaned louder as Hotch went as fast and hard as he could.

Emily knew Hotch was waiting and holding off for her to cum, but she needed him to, so she tightened her walls around him.

"OH FUCKING HELL! EM!!" Hotch moaned as loud as he could as he exploded into Emily which sent her over the edge.

"AARON!!!" Emily screamed as she collapsed on top of Hotch, who was panting just as hard.

After a few minutes, Emily got up, pulled the navy blue and silver comforter up, and snuggled close to Hotch's side and pulled it over them. She took the remote to her stereo and flipped on her favorite rock station and put it on low.

"Hey Emily?" Hotch asked as she was coming close to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Can you…um…uncuff me now?"

"Nope"

"Why?!"

"Because I might want a midnight snack."

"But what if I want one?"

"You only get one if you've been a good little Catholic boy."

Olivia put her head on his chest and was about to drift off when she heard Hotch speak.

"What happens if I want a Saint?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

"Every Saint has a past—Every Sinner has a future, Aaron.


End file.
